Since the invention of integrated circuits, the semiconductor industry has experienced continuous rapid growth due to constant improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in the minimum feature size, allowing more components to be integrated into a given chip area.
These integration improvements are essentially two-dimensional (2D) in nature, in that the volume occupied by the integrated components is essentially on the surface of the semiconductor wafer. Although dramatic improvements in lithography have resulted in considerable improvements in 2D integrated circuit formation, there are physical limitations to the density that can be achieved in two dimensions. One of these limitations is the minimum size needed to make these components. Also, when more devices are put into one chip, more complex designs are required.
An additional limitation comes from the significant increase in the number and length of interconnections between devices as the number of devices increases. When the number and length of interconnections increase, both circuit RC delay and power consumption increase.
Among the efforts for resolving the above-discussed limitations, three-dimensional integrated circuit (3DIC) and stacked dies are commonly used. Through-Silicon vias (TSVs) are often used in 3DICs and stacked dies for connecting dies. In this case, TSVs are used to connect the integrated circuits on a die to the backside of the die. In addition, TSVs may also be used to provide a short grounding path to connect the ground in the integrated circuits to the backside of the die.